


The One With the Christmas Wedding

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, and also pretend I didn't forget to write in the rest of the family, let's just pretend Jim has a sister OK?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Leonard being Jim's plus One to his sister's wedding is merely because his should-be-date cancelled on him. Hidden feelings and a meddling sister have absolutely nothing to do with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know Jim doesn't have a sister but in this fic, he does. Also, when I finished writing this I realized I'd completely forgot to write in any other family of Jim's. There's a lot of other things I didn't quite look into and just winged i...
> 
> So I admit this wasn't very well planned but I do hope you like it nonetheless!

It’s innocent enough, Jim going: “Hey, you remember my sister?”

They’re standing in front of the newer, better – not destroyed – version of the Enterprise and Leonard raises an eyebrow because weren’t they discussing internal layouts for the Medbay not a moment ago? 

But Jim looks excited at his own question and well, Leonard does remember the bubbly blonde that had hugged him so tightly he thought he’d choke after bringing Jim back from the dead. “Of course I do, she made a lasting impression.” He grunts in reply, forgoing the of her hands digging holes into my back but Jim seems to get the words anyway if his wicked grin is anything to go by.

“Seems you did as well.” Jim tells him and the grin isn’t going away and his eyes twinkle in the way they always do when he’s up to something – the way that makes Leonard’s stomach flutter. “She invited you to her wedding.”

“She what…” Leonard is surprised to say the least and he raises an eyebrow at Jim – who, damn him, looks like an excited puppy. So Leonard’s intended ‘no’ – because really, you’re asking the divorced guy to go to a wedding? – turns into an exasperated sigh, a grimace that’s almost a smile and: “A wedding, hm. When?”

He’s such a sucker, but when Jim laughs in surprise and his eyes glow with gratefulness and excitement Leonard thinks he can forgive himself for being utterly smitten with this man.

“Next week.” Jim says with a shrug and a smile.

Leonard blinks. “What.”

Jim shrugs. “I haven’t quite had the chance to ask you before.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow. “Right, we’ve only been in Yorktown for about two months now. No time at all.”

Jim doesn’t raise to the bait, merely raises an eyebrow of his own and challenges: “So should I disappoint my sister by saying you’re not accepting the invitation?”

“I’ll come.” Leonard waves a hand in the air – there is no way he would’ve denied Jim anyway.

Jim’s smile is wide and Leonard doesn’t quite recognize the twinkle in those awfully blue eyes when Jim clasps his shoulder. “Good, good. I already told her you were coming so…”

Leonard huffs and shakes his head.

Of course.

“By the way, I didn’t know Emily moved to Yorktown.” Leonard comments then, raising an accusing eyebrow at Jim who hadn’t mentioned his sister trading one snow globe for the other – because with the weather there, Canada might as well be.

Jim grins and clasps a hand over Leonard’s shoulder. “Because she didn’t.” He says and he’s backing away before Leonard can even form a reply. “I’ve got a meeting now, so drop by my place later so we can discuss the details, okay?”

And then Jim is off, with Leonard realizing that Emily not living in Yorktown means _he_ needs to go to _Canada_. 

“Jim, come back here! I’m going to kill you…” His voice is angry as it echoes off the walls of the hangar and it’s a miracle only one of the engineers drops his tools.

\---

The Invitation - and yes, that is a capital I Leonard is imagining – is hanging on the fridge in Jim’s temporary flat.

It’s a simple, elegant design and Leonard realizes it’s been there for a while.

But it’s only one invite.

He frowns and turns to look at Jim, who is sitting on the couch. “That mine?” He points at the invite.

“Ours,” Jim replies and it’s as careful as it is off-handed and he waves a beer at Leonard. “Drink?”

Leonard frowns. It’s not often that Jim is hesitant like this, at least not when it’s the two of them. He’s about to ask if his friend is all right when the other’s initial reply registers with him. “Ours?”

Jim flounders, blushes and his protest of “well, you see…” is useless as Leonard is already halfway to the fridge.

He pulls the invite from under the tacky Canada magnet and gently folds it open.

He’s greeted with curvy letters printed on cream paper and at the top of the page he reads: _Jim Kirk plus One_

His eyebrows must be up in his hairline, he’s sure of that. He glances at Jim, a snappy comment on the tip of his tongue but it falls short when he sees the nervous expression his friend is carrying.

Sure, Leonard is relieved Jim’s date cancelled on him – for obvious, purely selfish reasons – but that doesn’t mean he’s going to rub it in his face. Not when Jim looks so vulnerable, hesitation in blue eyes.

So Leonard huffs, turns back to the fridge to slide the invitation back under the magnet. When he’s at the couch and takes a beer from the table he points it at Jim with a raised eyebrow. “I am not wearing a dress just because I’m your plus One.”

Jim’s relief and delighted smile are quickly hidden by a loud laugh, a hand clasping down on Leonard’s shoulder and teasing words morphing the conversation into something less serious. “Aw, come on Bones I think you could really pull it off!”

They fall into their playful banter easily, drinking beers and ending up watching some 21st century movie.

But Jim is giddier than normal, seems to touch Leonard more than normal and Leonard can’t help but feel he missed something.

\---

Leonard definitely doesn’t own a dress but he also doesn’t own a suit – it’s hardly relevant being a doctor on a spaceship besides the suits he did own at one point of his life stopped fitting him a long time ago.

When he mentions this to Jim, the other’s eyes gleam in excitement and he grins, swinging an arm around Leonard’s shoulders. “Well in that case we’re going shopping.”

 

And that’s how Leonard ends up in a department store – I’m not spending a fortune on a suit, Jim! – having a minor freak-out in the tiny changing cubicle.

Because Jim, eccentric sod that he is, apparently bought himself a red velvet blazer complete with same color bowtie because _it’s a Christmas wedding, Bones, there’s a theme!_ Leonard is certain that when Jim shows up _not_ wearing a Christmas hat he might revert to a religion because then there is some higher power at play.

But a theme is a theme and apparently dark green velvet goes with red and hey, it’s a Christmas color! Although Leonard is eyeing the blazer warily, as well as the red button-up and the checkered pants – really?! 

It’s all merry, bright and tight. 

The blazer is tailored well, the shirts supposed to hug him like a second skin and somehow he never once considered dress-pants to be the skinny kind. And he’s never had self-esteem issues, but he’s certain that when he puts on these clothes he’ll have them. He’s not Jim, doesn’t have a body like Jim and the last time he used the gym area in the Enterprise is a very long time ago. He doesn’t have a six-pack and he’s okay with that but with Jim waiting he can’t help but feel insecure.

“Bones, you okay in there?” A Jim who is getting a bit impatient.

“Gimme a minute.” Leonard grumbles in reply and decides on a dark grey not-skin-tight-skinny pair of pants and jacket combination with a simple white button-up.

It’s safe and very non-eccentric but he’s going to be there with Jim. His friend can be eccentric for the two of them. 

He flings open the door of the fitting room, standing in the doorway and his eyes immediately search for Jim.

He’s easy to find, leaning against the left of the stall and his eyes widen slightly when he sees Leonard. There might be a “damn” on his lips but it’s so silent Leonard isn’t sure.

Either way, it looks like Jim’s impressed and Leonard can’t help but feel better. In fact, Jim seems to be taking him in completely from head to toe and looks very appreciative of the suit. If Leonard were more daring he’d ask Jim if his friend is looking at something he likes but then, he isn’t nor does he know if he’d want to know the answer.

Just as Leonard is about to raise an eyebrow, Jim’s lips curl up into a grin and he waves a dismissive hand at Leonard. “It’s not red.”

Leonard can’t help but huff a laugh, some tension leaving his shoulders and he shakes his hands. Only Jim can diffuse a situation with a simple sentence. “Not my color.” Leonard raises a hand at Jim then, stopping him from saying more. “The green is velvet which I can’t imagine looks good on _anyone_ but you and let’s never speak of those pants you picked. What were you thinking!?”

Jim laughs, throws his head back and dear God, Leonard is so gone for this man it’s ridiculous. Jim reaches out, clasps Leonard’s shoulder and gives him that smile that makes him look like the sun itself. “That reaction is exactly what I picked those checkered pants for. That or the sight of you coming out wearing them.”

“In your dreams,” Leonard huffs.

“Not those checkered pants.” Jim says but his laugh is a bit awkward and he drops his hand from Leonard’s shoulder. 

An awkward silence falls between the two of them and after a moment Leonard scrapes his throat and asks: “So will this do?”

Jim’s eyes rove over his body again and his nod is earnest and eager. “Yes, definitely.” He then adds with a grin: “Nothing like a good suit.”

Leonard tries to ignore the small flutter in his chest at Jim checking him out and instead hides behind his signature raised eyebrow. “I thought that’s what the ladies say.”

“Well can’t say they’re wrong.” Jim laughs with a wink.

Leonard is back in the changing room in a second, praying to whoever is listening that Jim didn’t see his blush.

\--- 

During the flight to Earth, Leonard is a nervous mess.

The Enterprise is one thing, it’s huge and vast and, well, _home_. 

But a random shuttle, stacked up like sardines in a tin that shakes and creaks like it’s losing half of its engine during takeoff is a completely different part of the flying spectrum.

So it’s very understandable that his hands shake a bit and very probable that the transpiration on his forehead is not because of the inside temperature of the shuttle.

What’s perhaps not so understandable is the fact that Jim slips his left hand underneath Leonard’s right. That he turns it over and intertwines their fingers with a gentle squeeze and a soft smile. “It’ll be fine, Bones.”

The laugh that escapes Leonard at the words is raw, panic laced through it and perhaps he’s going insane if he’s laughing in a moment like this. “At least if we go in this weak excuse of a shuttle, we’ll go together.” 

Jim’s only reply is another squeeze of his hand.

It’s enough.

Just like apparently Jim holding his hand is enough to calm him down, to ground him. 

But then again, he could’ve known. Jim always has a big impact on him, no matter what he does. Whether it is making him worry for being so selfishly reckless or make him laugh with his jokes which Leonard will never admit are actually hilarious. But Jim knows anyway.

They know each other inside out, have so much experiences and memories together that there is no way Leonard can imagine his life without him.

He tried to, once. He’d felt so lost even thinking about it that he’d panicked. He’d gone to one of the lounges, gotten himself a drink – or multiple, he doesn’t remember the amount nor what it was he was drinking – and woke up the next morning with a hangover and the realization he was in love with his best friend.

Not altogether very surprising but it had still taken him a few days of avoiding Jim and sleepless nights to get to terms with the fact. And with the fact that it would be better to keep this newfound knowledge to himself.

No need to ruin a friendship while still having to spend another three years on a spaceship together.

But now here he is, Jim holding his hand – and Leonard clenching it to death as a thanks – on their way to Jim’s sister’s wedding.

He dares a glance at his friend who looks relaxed, happy and he knows it’s dangerous but for the moment, he dares to hope.

\---

There is snow.

Of course there is because it's Canada of all places. But Leonard hasn't seen snow in ages and he sort of wants to drop himself down into it and make a snow angel.

But he hates wet jeans plus they've pulled up right in front of the lodge and he's not going to make a fool out of himself in front of so many other people. 

Not even when Jim smirks at him in that way that screams he knows what Leonard is thinking. 

"No." Is all Leonard says with a pointed look.

"I'll get you to do it." Jim promises. 

Leonard is almost looking forward to having him try.

 

They check in to the chalet-style lodge that Christmas threw up on - and in, because there is tinsel and lights everywhere - and go to the room.

It's a decent sized room, wood panel walls and red Christmas decoration that's bordering the line between tacky and tasteful and there's a green-red checkered spread on the bed.

As in _a_ bed.

One.

Granted, it's huge but still it's only one bed. 

Jim doesn't seem bothered at all, throwing his bag on one side of the bed thus claiming the right side as his.

As Jim hangs his suit carefully in the provided wardrobe Leonard considers commenting. How this is obviously for Jim and the date that stood him up. Tease he better not be mistaken for a lady-friend during the night. Raise an eyebrow and inquire what his sister would think of this. 

But he thinks back to Jim on the couch in his flat, hopeful Leonard would not reject an invitation addressed to Jim plus One. The hope from the flight returns, burns in Leonard with such an intensity it almost takes his breath away.

And he says nothing.

\---

He falls asleep quickly that night, exhausted after the flight and the drive. It’s a good thing, he thinks. At least now he can’t actually worry about making an pass out of himself while sleeping next to Jim.

The next morning they have an early start as Jim's expected to be at the wedding venue at ten and Emily has a table reserved for the three of them for breakfast.

So they get up on time, Jim already out of the bed by the time Leonard rouses and hollering "shotgun" on his way to the bathroom. So Leonard takes his time to wake up – in the bed he shared with Jim! -and showers second - which is necessary after seeing Jim casually walk around in nothing but his underwear.

When he emerges from the bathroom with a towel around his waist - because he forgot his underwear in the hurry to the bathroom - Jim's already in the suit and as Leonard stands in the doorway and Jim at the window for a moment they can only stare at each other. 

Jim is ridiculously stunning in his black, skinny slacks and red velvet blazer. 

Jim, whose eyes are trailing down Leonard’s body, the irises growing darker and darker while a blush spreads on his cheeks. “I…” He starts but pauses, looking up to Leonard’s face again albeit slowly.

When their eyes catch Leonard swallows, thinks for a moment how if he stands here any longer they might end up jumping each other and _oh_ that’s such a dangerous yet _good_ thought. 

But before that can happen, before either – or both – of them can ruin their friendship and turn it into something Leonard is almost afraid of, Jim asks: "Forgot something?" His voice is a bit unsteady, his smirk shaky and hesitation in his eyes – like he’s not certain if this is what he wanted to say. 

But Leonard recognizes an out when he sees it and decides it’s better to be a coward than to be a fool.

So he raises an eyebrow at Jim, gestures to himself and grabs his clothes. He dares one last look at his friend who is looking very amused at him in front of the window and before disappearing into the bathroom mumbles: “Suit looks great.”

He completely misses Jim’s besotted grin.

\---

“Jim! Oh my gosh how I’ve missed you.”

Leonard watches the siblings reunite with a smile on his lips. He knows Jim’s been itching to hug his sister, not having seen her in two years. They’re a similar pair with blond hair, the same height and a smile that can light up a room. And while Jim is wearing his wedding attire already, Emily is in a pair of sweatpants and a messy bun of blonde hair on top of her head but she doesn’t look any less radiant. Ready to marry the love of her life.

Leonard thinks back to Jocelyn for a moment, how she never looked like that. Not even on their wedding day. Well, he thinks in an attempt to shake off the gloomy thoughts, if that hadn’t happened you’d never have met Jim so it’s all relative.

This right now, seeing Jim happy and comfortable, laughing with his sister in the beautiful surrounding of Emerald Lake is happiness. And for now, it’s enough.

A giggle startles him out of his thoughts and he blinks. The Kirk siblings are looking at him with amusement and Jim’s expression is surprisingly soft and affectionate.

“Happy thoughts?” Emily asks with a chuckle. 

“Of course.” Leonard laughs, slightly awkward and instead of explaining himself he moves closer to Emily to give her a hug.

“I’m happy you could make it,” Emily presses a soft kiss against his cheek when she pulls away and gestures to the table. “Let’s eat.”

They all sit down and Leonard laughs. “Well, I have to say I’m happy his date bailed so I could cover his back. Wouldn’t have wanted to miss seeing you in your wedding dress.”

He expects Emily to blush and swat a hand at him. Expects Jim to let out a laugh and tease him about southern charm and how Leonard seems to have it in him after all.

He doesn’t expect Jim to lower his eyes while Emily glares at her brother, accusing: “I thought you told him!”

Leonard frowns. “Told me what?”

Jim is suddenly very busy drinking a glass of water, averting his eyes so he’s looking at the window.

Emily rolls her eyes and hits Jim on the shoulder, giving Leonard an exasperated look. “That he’s an idiot.”

“No news there.” Leonard returns, storing the question of _“what is going on here?”_ away to be directed at Jim later in the day.

Now, though, Emily laughs and Jim puts his glass down onto the table with a hesitant smile that makes Leonard fall in love with him all over again.

 

It’s a busy morning for most, people running around and Leonard hasn’t actually seen Jim all that much. He has a lot to arrange, a sister to support and Leonard is old enough to manage himself.

At three, the ceremony starts at the lake. Sixty-something white chairs are set out for the guests, facing the lake and a small dock on which a flower-covered arch stands in front of a beautiful snowy mountain backdrop. It’s not as cold as Leonard had expected but still he sits in his second row seat feeling slightly chilly and happy for the fleece blanket provided to cover his legs.

The scenery is worth the cold, though, so he guesses that’s why none of the guests are complaining.

When the music starts everyone turns to watch Emily in her beautiful dress, hair curled into perfection and red lips curled up into the dreamiest smile as she’s watching her husband-to-be. Her arm is laced with Jim’s and he looks so proud to be walking his older sister down the aisle.

Jim’s eyes scan the crowd and the smile that graces his lips when he finds Leonard is breathtaking. Leonard can’t do anything but smile back and oh god, he only ever smiles this affectionately at Jo. He’s well and truly fucked, especially when he sees the happy surprise in Jim’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

But maybe, he dares hope, it’s in a good way…

 

Jim finds him after the ceremony and together they wander over to the bar, drinking some champagne, watching the scenery in front of them as Jim tells story after story about Emily and Leonard listens happily.

There’s only a few people interrupting them every now and them.

People Jim knows but his short answers and the fact he isn’t exactly asking them any questions in return is enough to suggest he’s not interested in talking to them.

From what little Leonard knows about Jim’s difficult relationship with his family, he understands quite well. He’s also noted the lack of parents and grandparents from the Kirk side but hasn’t asked. It’s not a subject he’s made privy to so it’s not his place to ask although it does explain a bit why Jim and Emily are so close.

When Jim’s in the middle of a very entertaining story about when Emily and him were kids – eyes sparkling with mirth, grin on his lips and hands gesturing everywhere – a woman comes to them.

She’s a bit shy and hesitant but she interrupts them anyway with a “Jim, hi.”

Jim stops mid-sentence and turns to the brunette in a strappy navy dress. His hands drop to his sides and his shoulders are tense. “Hello.”

Leonard frowns, knows Jim isn’t happy but he isn’t sure if it’s his place to do anything.

The woman twirls a strand of her hair around a finger, eyes darting to the bar before settling on Jim again. “Do you fancy having a drink with me at the bar?”

Jim’s expression closes off as he shakes his head. “I’m with my friend.” He glances at Leonard with a plea in his eyes.

They’ve known each other long enough that Leonard gets the hint.

He reaches out an arm, tugs Jim closer to the side and gives the woman a strained-yet-polite smile. “Yes, he is. And we were just discussing something so if you don’t mind.”

The woman’s eyes widen, jumping between Jim and Leonard and she takes a step back. “I… oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me.” She turns around and strides away so quickly it’s a miracle she doesn’t stumble in her high heels.

Leonard meanwhile turns around – taking Jim with him – and starts walking them to the back-door. “Let’s get some fresh air, I’m getting a headache in here.” He lets go of Jim and gives him a small smile as he opens the door.

Jim lets himself be ushered onto the verandah, leaning down on the wooden railing with a sigh. “Her name’s Caroline.” He offers.

Leonard leans his hip against a post, facing Jim with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He doesn’t say anything, will let Jim share what he wants, when he wants it. 

Jim turns his head to Leonard with a small grimace. “When I was twenty-two I was in love with her. Or I thought I was. I told her and she rejected me because of course back then I wasn’t good enough for a girl like her.” He waves a hand in the air dismissively.

“No, Jim.” Leonard shakes his head, heart aching for the other and he wants to reach out and hug Jim. But he doesn’t quite dare so instead he takes a small step closer and places a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Don’t you ever dare say you aren’t good enough. You’ve always been good enough. If she didn’t see it back then when you weren’t living up to your full potential yet she sure as hell ain’t deserving to see it now that you are.”

“Bones,” Jim whispers, unshed tears in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. 

The expression tears at Leonard’s heart, makes him realize there probably weren’t many people that saw Jim’s worth before – even at the Academy – and it makes him want to gather Jim in his arms to shield him from the world. Because he’s a great man, he is now that he’s the Captain of the Enterprise and he was when he boarded that shuttle to start a new journey to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“I’m going to hug you now,” Jim warns and does what Leonard failed to do. He straightens and pulls Leonard close into a hug. 

Jim’s palm presses against Leonard’s back while one of Leonard’s hands settles between Jim’s shoulder blades. 

It’s not the most intimate as far as hugs go. But Jim whispers “thank you,” and lets his head drop to Leonard’s shoulder, stands there for a few moments to let himself calm down, be vulnerable. 

Leonard could kiss Jim like this. Lift one of his hands to Jim’s cheek, tilt his head and kiss him softly, tenderly and show him that if nothing else, Leonard thinks he’s the _best_ man he’s ever met.

His hand is already halfway up to Jim’s face when the door opens and a waiter pokes his head around the corner. “Gentlemen, may I please invite you back inside? Dinner is starting.”

Leonard’s hand tightens against Jim’s back in surprise, the words “we’ll be right there,” automatism more than anything else.

Then the waiter disappears back inside and Jim’s pulling away, taking a step back and looking towards the door. “We’d better go inside then.” He sounds as regretful as Leonard feels.

“Yea,” Leonard nods with a sigh. “Can’t keep the bride waiting.”

\---

Dinner is a three-course meal with too much wine.

After dessert Emily’s father-in-law proposes a toast to the happy couple and afterwards Jim gives a speech that has Emily in happy tears.

After that the couple opens the dancefloor and afterwards Emily does a slow dance with Jim who at the end hands her over to her new husband. Then people start flooding the dancefloor and the party starts. 

Leonard doesn’t dance. He’s done it during his own wedding and that’s enough, thank you very much. It’s exactly what he tells Jim when he is trying to get Leonard to dance with him.

“I’ll go by myself. Leave you at the table all by yourself like the old man you are.” Jim warns, already standing.

Leonard just smirks, takes his glass of red wine from the table and takes a sip. 

Jim rolls his eyes but the amused smile on his lips belies his annoyance and he gives a little wave as he goes to the dancefloor. “Enjoy your wine, grandpa.”

Leonard does. It’s a nice wine. Plus he’s sitting at a table watching Jim dance so there’s worse things in life. 

Then Emily approaches him. “Why don’t we have a dance.” She tells him and the smile on her lips and amusement in her eyes is a lot like Jim’s when he’s up to something.

Leonard doesn’t want to dance but he can’t deny the bride her request for a dance, should be grateful she’s asking him personally. So he puts down his wine, stands up from the chair and holds a hand out to Emily with a small smile. “What a wonderful idea.”

“Indeed,” she smiles as they make their way to the dancefloor.

Leonard isn’t sure if he’s relieved or frustrated the song is a slower dance rather than the party ones. He doesn’t quite want to end up grinding the bride on the dancefloor but at least he wouldn’t have to talk. Now he has a hand on her shoulder, one around her waist and when she places her hands on him and leans her head closer, he can do nothing but listen to her whisper.

“You’re in love with Jim.” A statement, not a question. Emily’s tone is sure, equal tones of daring and warning while still seeming happy with the knowledge.

For a moment, Leonard’s world stops. He feels a rush of panic because someone knows! And not just someone, Jim’s sister. Sure, he can try and deny it. But she looks so certain of her case that anything other than the truth would only result in her kicking him out – maybe.

So he steels himself, pulls away a bit so he can look Emily in the eyes as he says: “Yes, I am.”

Emily seems taken aback by the honest words and the matter-of-fact answer. She leans her head to the side with a small smile. “No need to be afraid.”

Leonard keeps his eyes on her because if he doesn’t, they’ll search for Jim and he can’t look at him. Not now, not while talking about this. “There’s a lot to be afraid of.”

“Men are stupid.” Emily shakes her head, fond exasperation on her face. “I don’t know what he told you when he asked you to come, but when I sent Jim the invitation the plus One was always meant to be you.” 

Leonard frowns. “Why?”

Emily gives him a pointed look. “Cause you’re all he talks about. Bones this, Bones that and oh, Em, have you _seen_ the man!” She makes a face, lowers her voice mimicking Jim before rolling her eyes. “He’s pining and I told him that if he hasn’t told you by today how he feels about you, I would do it for him.”

It’s been a long time since Leonard has felt so surprised and elated at the same time. He feels a tension leave his shoulders, a warmth spread through his body at knowing his feelings are returned.

Emily chuckles. “He went out to the verandah a moment ago.” Suddenly Leonard is without a dance partner and he’s pushed gently towards the door.

He goes willingly with a grin on his face and confidence in his step.

\---

“I know what she told you.” Jim says before Leonard can announce himself. He turns around, leaning his shoulder against one of the supporting posts of the verandah. He crosses his hands in front of his chest almost defensively and avoids looking at Leonard. 

Leonard stands awkwardly in front of his friend for a moment, thinking he’s come awfully unprepared. But then, how prepared can one ever be for confessing their feelings?

“Yea?” Leonard walks closer to his friend, stops right in front of Jim and smiles. “And do you know what I told her?”

Jim glances at Leonard, hesitant and hopeful. “Obviously not.”

Leonard reaches out a hand, places it against the post right next to Jim’s head and he leans in slightly closer. It’s easy to act and speak now that he knows Jim’s feelings – _Jim loves me, my god_. “She said I shouldn’t be afraid but I disagreed. There’s a lot to be afraid of, isn’t there?”

When Jim leans back slightly and he furrows his brow it’s obvious he’s taking Leonard’s words the negative way.

So Leonard raises his hand and gently brushes his knuckle over Jim’s cheek. “A lot to lose. A job and a family on the Enterprise.”

A bit of the tension slips out of Jim.

“My best friend.”

Jim’s lips curl up into a smile albeit a hesitant one, still unsure.

For a moment Leonard hesitates, takes a small breath before he breathes: “My heart.”

Jim’s breath catches and his eyes widen. “Bones…” He whispers before a relieved, delighted and loving smile comes to his lips.

Leonard smiles tenderly in return, turning his hand around to cup Jim’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “She’s smart, Emily. She always wanted me to be your plus One because she’s always known how we look at each other.”

Jim chuckles, covers Leonard’s hand with his own. “Doesn’t that just make us blind?”

“Does it matter?” Leonard leans his head to the side.

“I guess not.” Jim answers and he pushes himself away from the post and into Leonard’s personal space. He moves his hand from his own to Leonard’s face, sliding long fingers over his cheek. He keeps his eyes on Leonard’s, tilts his head and murmurs: “No, not at all.”

Then his lips are on Leonard’s in a soft and tender kiss. Jim pours all his feelings into the kiss, all missed opportunities and all the _I love you’s_. 

And Leonard does the same. He holds Jim with one hand around the waist and another cupping the back of his head. They move closer to one another and their kiss deepens, turns just a tad bit desperate as they grab at each other’s clothes, hair and someone’s moaning but neither is sure who it is.

When they kiss ends, Jim leans his forehead against Leonard’s with a grin. “Canada’s not so bad after all, now is it?”

Leonard just kisses Jim to shut him up, deciding he likes this new tactic.

 

The next day they wear layer upon layer of warm clothes and go for a hike through the snowy woods together. And when they fall down into the snow together, their snow angels' fingertips are touching.


End file.
